A Daughters Rebellion
by Rosie.sound
Summary: When Nikki's daughter is fed up of her mum being a teacher 24/7 she takes up a new hobby which is totally against what Nikki likes.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Mavis Boston, daughter of Nikki Boston. Lizzie was a bright girl, nothing like her mother in the English language, that was her worst subject, but she loved sports and she loved science. Lizzie came downstairs that morning her skirt barely showing, her shirt practically covering her skirt, and her tie all over the place.

"if you think your going to school dressed liked that you can think again, are you even wearing a skirt?"

"yes mother" She sighed lifting her shirt

"pull your skirt down, tuck your shirt in and do your tie"

"you sound like me teacher"

"funny that…its because I am" Nikki rolled her eyes getting her stuff together.

"yeah don't I know it" she said under her breath

"If you've got something to say Lizzie say it now before we are late for school"

"No no everythings dandy as per usual" Lizzie sighed as she said it picking up her school bag and walking towards the door

"hey" Nikki pulled her back "whats up?"

"nothing…just leave it okay, im walking"

"ill give you a lift like normal"

"Mom…I want to walk just leave me alone" She said walking out the door slamming it behind her

Nikki sighed wiping her face and grabbing her bags, going out to the car where she saw her daughter walking down the street headphones in ear. She rolled her eyes and drove to school where she got out and went upto the staffroom.

"I thought I understood 14 year olds, but my daughter seems to have other ideas" Nikki sighed to Maggie whilst making a coffee, banging the coffee jar down

"what she done now pet?"

"she said something about me being a teacher under her breath and then when I asked her she zoned me out and decided she wanted to walk"

"maybe friends or boyfriends" Maggie said

"its possible but I always used to know when she had problems like that, I dunno I think its me"

"look pet, shes been a typical teenager everything will be fine I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki was sat in her office on her own zoned out sipping a tea.

"Nikki…Sorry to disturb you" Christine asked walking in

"what…no no its fine" She said sitting up straightening herself out

"its nearly second lesson…Lizzie hasn't turned up to school this morning, didn't you bring her?"

"No…we had a bit of a to-do…she walked obviously she took a detour" Nikki sighed

Maggie came running to the office where she saw Christine by the door.

"Lizzie's just turned up" Maggie said

"Better late than never" Nikki sighed

"nikki, I think you better come" Maggie said looking worried

Nikki got up going with her down to the changing rooms where Maggie had taken her.

"Lizzie!" Nikki said kneeling in front of her

Lizzie looked up unable to keep still and sat up.

"Its all about youuuuu!" She sung

"Lizzie what have you had?!"

"Every party needs a pooper wooo" She shouted

"Christine can you get my gym bag from my office" Nikki asked taking her blazer off

"what are you doing?!" Lizzie asked

"Teaching you a lesson" Nikki said stripping her down to her underwear and forcing her into the cold shower where she began throwing up

Nikki turned the shower off taking the bag off Christine and taking the towel out and passing it her "Get changed and meet me in Mrs Mulgrews office, theres spare underwear in the bag"

Nikki walked out "see what im contending with why is she like that?" Nikki punched the wall

"theres got to be a reason" Christine said "Maggie you go back to cookery ive got this"

"Alright you know where I am pet" Maggie rubbed Nikki's arm as she walked off

Lizzie walked out holding her hand against her head. Nikki gave her a stern look "move"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Lizzie sighed walking upto the office with the two teachers in tow. She sat down on the sofa.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Getting yourself drunk turning up extremely late to school pissed as a fart!" Nikki shouted at her "have some paracetemol" she said throwing them at her "You know I thought I could trust you, from now on you will get a lift to school with me and me only"

"Ever thought it might be you that's the issue?!"

"Oh go on surprise me, you cant disown your own mother"

"I saw you"

"you saw me what!?"

"you told me straight you left my dad because it wasn't working out you didn't tell me you left dad because you turned gay" Lizzie cried

"what?" Nikki snorted

"I saw you last night from the window in my room, I saw you kissing a woman"

Nikki looked away her arms folded "I didn't want you to see, I was going to tell you?"

"When mum when?!"

"I don't know, I was just making sure things were okay between us before I told you"

"like you don't think im adult enough to know"

"don't be silly"

"oh come on I don't even know who you are anymore"

"what do you mean by that?"

"your in teacher mode 24/7 I live in my room because I hate living with a teacher, we don't do anything anymore"

"when I want to your out most evenings"

"And you wonder why? You couldn't give a toss about what I was doing…for all you know I could be going out and smoking every night but you wouldn't care would you"

"well are you?"

"No im not, for your information I don't smoke and never have...see you don't even trust me…"

"Im busy a lot of the time I have a lot of work to do"

"but you find time to shag women? You know I don't care that your finding love it's the fact you didn't think I was adult enough to know"

Nikki sighed "what have you been doing at nights anyway"

"nothing that you need to know"

"is it a boy?" Nikki asked

"now you think im some sort of slapper"

"Lizzie your mums not suggesting that, Your 16 okay, your mums worried and she doesn't want you to make the wrong decisions"

"Im making my own way into this world, which is why as of now, I am no longer a student at Waterloo Road"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Nikki asked

"I am allowed to leave school at 16 to attend college…ive been offered a scholarship and im taking it"

"Hang on what scholarship…what about your GCSE's"

"who needs exams…im finding my own path in life"

"Slow down Lizzie…you need to make the right decision" Christine added sitting opposite

"ive made my decision and this is what I want…I went for the audition and this is what I was offered"

"what audition?"

"Don't worry it's a science and physical education scholarship…so im still educating myself"

"what did you have to do to get in?"

"Just audition…ill be studying my GCSE's with them"

"Fine…but I want to see the acceptance letter where is it based?"

"its based in Greenock so im not moving out, im just going some other place that's all..."

"but what about oxford and Cambridge?"

"Mom…chill…"

"your giving up your dream its what you wanted"

"No mom…im giving up your dream…im going after mine" She said walking out the office.


End file.
